Dread Naughts
The Dread Naughts are enemies of Max Steel introduced in Season 1. They are a group of robots designed by Miles Dread and work as his personal army, causing chaos and mayhem for N-Tek. Dread Naughts debuts in Come Together Part One. Origins Years ago, Miles Dread disappeared from N-Tek (thought to be dead later on) after the tragic event between Jim McGrath and the Turbo Star. When Dread got hidden in THI and was covered by Jason Naught, Dread had built a group of robots known as Dread Naughts. Types There are many types of Dread Naughts, most appearing in the Rise of Elementor App. Below is a list of all the variations created. Standard Dread Naughts They were first introduced in Come Together Part Three, when they defended the THI building against N-Tek forces. They had gun for one of their hands, and could fire red energy blasts. Stick-Out Head Dread Naughts These bad bots had a head that stuck out, and were introduced later in Season 1. They were presumably a commander or something like that. Naught's Dread Naughts These upgraded group of evil robot enforcers could explode after being destroyed, and fly, which Naught built especially and used in X Marks the Spot, when he and Axel were searching for the N-Tek Transmitter. No more have been currently seen though, so it is thought Max and Steel destroyed them all. Season 2 Upgraded Dread Naughts In Season 2, a new type of Dread Naughts introduced that had lit orange lines on it, and was much taller than their predecessors. They were shown swimming, though this is unknown whether this is another variation or they can swim on their own. They were first introduced in Dredd Ascendant, and fire lasers out of their "faces' rather than arms. Strength Dread Naughts (1) Appearing exclusively in the Rise of Elementor (App), they were stronger, tougher, and were able to grapple with Max and Steel's Turbo Strength Mode. They were purple and red, giving them a more Naught-like color scheme. Strength Dread Naughts (2) They can dish out more damage than their predecessors, and can take more too. They are also presumably stronger, for you have to tilt to more targets in the Rise of Elementor (App). These appear exclusively in the Rise of Elementor App. Shock Dread Naughts They appeared only in the Rise of Elementor App, where they were covered in electricity and you had to throw the Turborang at them to hurt them without harming yourself. They also had blue armor. Spin Dread Naughts The spinning green menaces made an appearannce only in the Rise of Elementor (App), where you couldn't attack them when they were spinning. They could also fire lasers. Self Destruct Dread Naughts (1) The golden death bots which made appearances only in the Rise of Elementor App could fire more powerful blasts and when damaged more, would self destruct. Self Destruct Dread Naughts (2) They had the same powers as their brothers, but could fire three energy blasts at once. Turbofied Dread Naughts They were based on the upgraded Dread Naughts from Season 2, having the same mold but with different colors. They are powered by Max Steel's T.U.R.B.O. Energy, therefore they were very strong. Gallery Trivia * They were referred to as "The Hounds" by Jason Naught, in Come Together Part Three. * There is a Dread Naught in Season 1 that has a head that sticks out and has a slight slant, presumably a commander. * The upgraded Dread Naughts in Season 2 are orange and red, and are as tall as some of the Ultralinks. * They are named after their leaders, Miles Dread and Jason Naught, although that their names are similiar to the real word "dreadnought". * In X Marks the Spot, Jason Naught designed a special platoon of them that could could detonate on destruction and fly. Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Miles Dread's Arsenal Category:Characters Introduced in Season 1 Category:Non-Humans Category:Humanoids